The present invention relates generally to a hair cutting machine.
The best cutting results can generally be achieved with a pair of scissors; but a scissors cut requires an extremely high degree of manual dexterity and takes a lot of time. The scissors cut can achieve particularly harmonious transitions in the neck and side region. Since the scissors cut is comprised of numerous individual linear cuts, this produces a visual effect that is referred to as a soft haircut. In a haircut using a hair cutting machine, however, numerous individual, oblong, flush cut surfaces are produced, yielding a stepped effect that requires a time-consuming finishing with thinning shears in order to compensate for this stepped effect in a visually acceptable manner. But even with this additional measure, the result is nowhere near that of a classic scissors cut.
The object of the present invention is to produce a hair cutting machine similar to the species, which improves the hair cutting results so that they are equivalent to the results of a classic scissors cut. In addition, from an ergonomic standpoint, it should be possible for a user to use the hair cutting machine without requiring a change in operation, thus allowing the user to operate it in the accustomed way.